


昼骋情以舒爱

by jxylsaltedfish



Category: slash - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SL - Freeform, 沙李 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxylsaltedfish/pseuds/jxylsaltedfish
Summary: 沙李PWP，马背play。喜冤家番外，AU文。





	昼骋情以舒爱

马跑得很快，李达康本就不精于骑术，坐在沙瑞金怀中一时又羞又气更是全身僵硬不敢乱动。襦裙下的底裤被扯开一道不小的缝隙，浑圆的臀瓣被握在满是缰绳和刀剑磨出的老茧的手中，多日不曾感受，更让人爱不释手了。  
“混蛋，放手······”李达康脸都快要滴血，刚出坊间不远，远处墙边隐约有人影。天啊，虽说是跟自己有媒妁之言成过婚上过床今天还是自己找上门来的······但光天化日之下，还是在城中······  
“给我塞美人这事儿，你说是不是该罚？”  
“我······”  
“欲擒故纵？塞过来又吃醋后悔了？”  
“我······”  
“是不是该——嗯？”  
“那你······轻点。”李达康被沙瑞金一番言辞搞得自觉理亏，犹犹豫豫还是答应了。只是不确定心中慌乱间夹杂的那点激动到底是因为紧张害怕，还是——期待。不自觉的收紧了臀瓣，这样的挑逗血气方刚的年轻人如何禁得住。  
“放心，我也舍不得把你弄坏了的，咱们还要相伴到老呢。”沙瑞金双腿夹紧马肚子，将李达康上身压得前倾，手伸到衣底将裤子拉得更开，沾了蜜脂的手指顺着股沟摸到了穴口。仅仅是触及，食髓知味又多日不曾被触碰的所在反应很大，不由自主的软了腰，“唔~”飞驰的快马上，李达康实在不敢乱动，僵硬的承受着沙瑞金艰难深入的手指。  
“放松，这里别夹这么紧，我抱着你不会掉下去的。”沙瑞金第二根手指都进的困难，马背的颠簸中又无法完全自主控制，只能莽撞中一点点撑开，将大量蜜脂压进甬道内的每一点褶皱里，手指时不时就狠狠顶撞一下似乎要将人戳穿，“唔，别······”李达康徒劳的软语乞求，“我们下去弄行不行，唔——啊——”  
“骑最快的马，操最妙的人。”沙瑞金轻咬李达康的耳垂，随着节奏撕扯，“夫人，我在马背上可安天下，自然也要在马背上好好爱你啊，你说这里一会儿会不会让我体会一番‘曾经沧海’？”  
“唔——”开阔的天地、话语间下流的挑逗让李达康的大脑一阵阵的空白，目光渐渐涣散。脸上青一阵红一阵，身体本能的欲拒还迎，肌肉又一下一下的收紧吮吸着沙瑞金的手指，有如承欢之中。  
还是怕伤了怀中的人，沙瑞金抽出手指，勒住缰绳让马慢慢踱步。这样悠然的步调总算让李达康缓了过来，蜷曲的手指渐渐舒开，面上的悸动还未淡去，发烫的颊轻轻贴上沙瑞金的侧脸，“轻点，我现在······”后面的字都被吞在了滚动的喉结上，良久才忍不住催促，“你快点啊。”  
“遵命。”沙瑞金在李达康耳畔又喷了一股热气，在襦裙遮掩下，两指放肆的开拓，其余的手指顺着穴口来回磨蹭，那里渐渐变得潮湿，布料也有效阻隔着热度。不知是在跟李达康说，还是问候着久违的私处，“一别经月，想我了吧？”  
李达康听到这话身后又是一紧，发软的手臂直接环住了马脖子，红褐色的鬃毛中指节发白，被戳弄到某一点骤然紧攥，马亦受惊，扬蹄飞驰起来。沙瑞金稳住重心，单臂拉着缰绳同时护着李达康，手指就势增加到了三根，李达康可谓凄厉的痛呼立刻倾泻而出，半身的肌肉都在弹跳，“啊啊啊啊快停！不行啊啊啊——”  
“小点儿声，那边好像有人。”沙瑞金努力稳着气息，安抚爱驹再次放慢速度。同时又恶作剧一般在李达康耳边警告，“你说我是慢下来让你好过点儿还是加速出城去？放心，离我们最近的门不用下马。”  
“唔啊啊啊，不，不要啊啊啊——”李达康如何也克制不下惊叫，正常的话语半句都蹦不出，全身只有手臂死死锢着马脖子，闹得马又微惊加了速。沙瑞金无奈的收手拍着李达康的背安抚，“别慌，手松，抓马鞍别乱抱。”  
好说歹说加上李达康自己努力找回理智来克制恐惧，终于让人和马都松了口气，拐了一条道停在路边，沙瑞金的手摸到了李达康身前，意外的发现这样的惊吓居然让前端抬头了，“达康，你这是——给我的惊喜？”  
李达康的手死死扣着坚硬的马鞍，要不是心里有那么点说不清是醋意还是羞愧还是隐秘的渴望，他才不会疯到在马背上就同意沙瑞金的放肆呢。现在好了，前后的欲望都仰仗身后的人、自己的正牌夫君即刻抚慰，想想又是一阵呼吸急促。余光察觉到沙瑞金逗弄的眼神，也不敢再忸怩，“那你还不快······”  
“快干什么？”沙瑞金的手轻轻施力，将小李达康照拂的颤颤巍巍更加挺立，又转而刮骚囊袋，带着茧的手擦过细腻的皮肤，让怀中的人一阵颤抖，再也忍不住，向后蹭乱了沙瑞金的前襟，“干我，快干我······”  
“要谁干你？”沙瑞金的手滑过白嫩的腿根，不忘掐出两道暂时不可见的红痕，再次探入了已经变得泥泞的穴口，“这么久你没找过别人吧，这么敏感，都是我操出来的？”  
“要你······要你干我。”李达康咬唇犹豫了片刻，脸都快要滴血，天籁之音婉转萦绕耳畔，“夫君，干我，我要你，快，快点······求，求你——”  
再晾下去沙瑞金就真是混蛋了，扶着自己也涨得发疼的阳物，揭开那层遮羞的布料送了进去，“都给你，达康。”左手执着缰绳，同时扶着李达康的腰，右手牵了李达康的手指一同来到潮热的天地，覆在自己进了一半的巨物上，指尖滑过，甚至能感受出上面暴起的青筋。“你看，我在干你。”  
“嗯······快点······”  
“放松，请我进去。”沙瑞金的舌尖绕过李达康的耳郭，齿尖轻轻一路咬下，留在还覆着几层衣的肩头，身下一阵磨蹭。  
李达康的手指颤抖着，惊慌好奇又流连的在交合处点过，身后不断的翕合无声将巨物一点点往里吮吸，不适于胀痛又渴望着充实。唇紧抿，视线渐渐变得模糊，微风拂过，裸露的小块儿皮肤都被挠起热浪。缓缓进到底，这个姿势很深，身下的马鞍也硬的不像话，应当将细嫩的臀瓣硌的很疼，好在李达康的感官都以集中在身后，无暇顾及他处的不适。  
“瑞金，你动一动······”李达康放开下唇的同时一声呻吟泄出，主动扭了两下腰，又酸软使不上多少力。  
沙瑞金一笑，缓缓抽插活动了两下，素了多少日，这样温热紧致又细腻的包裹比想象中更加美妙。待李达康适应的差不多，掐了一把嫩的出水的屁股，“达康，准备好，腿夹紧。”说完双臂护在李达康两侧，一抖缰绳，嘴中一呼，马早就对身上两人不同寻常的动作和重量感到不快了，嘶鸣一声加速奔驰，将人不断颠起又落下，全部的重力一下比一下更重的将两人连接的更深，马蹄声掩去了水渍激荡。  
开始节奏尚妥，李达康仰头近乎癫狂的吸入空气，情潮比哪一次都更快的席卷，领口的皮肤也慢慢透出绯红。沙瑞金快意的享受着这样“被动”的驰骋，又加快了速度，在李达康尚轻缓的呻吟声中一骑绝尘，冲出了城门。  
“好了，现在路上应该没什么人了，叫出来。”沙瑞金的下巴搁在李达康肩头，颠簸中的不断碰撞险些磕了牙。李达康的手指几乎要嵌入马鞍，“你这人简直······”话没完惊喘就到了嘴边，连忙紧紧咬住下唇压抑着放浪的声音。  
“骂我也成嘛。”沙瑞金纵马冲上山坡，这个角度仿佛始终有力道将人钉在身下的巨物上，穴口摩擦的急热带来近乎灼烧的疼痛，李达康红烈的眼角有液体随风飞落，四下无人，叫声也不再刻意压抑。  
“沙瑞金！”  
“嗯？”又一个俯冲，沙瑞金减了速度还是颠簸异常，耳边风吼，失重让人觉得下一刻就要马失前蹄。李达康吓得全身紧绷，下体一下比一下更狠的绞紧让提紧缰绳的沙瑞金也头皮发麻射了出来，要不是疆场十余载磨炼出的控制力和马的默契，两人就真要翻出去了。  
有惊无险，两人的神经都崩到了极点，柱体充血更加贲张，沙瑞金再次硬了起来，李达康感到体内的汹涌也是一声惊叫。接下来就是一马平川，低哑的嗓音走过耳畔，“达康，我快被你夹断了。”  
“我没······”李达康被冷风中突来的温热闹得身下又是一紧，颠簸中早已合不拢腿，脱离危险后腰也软成了一滩，全靠沙瑞金护着才安然于马上。更加剧烈的上下起伏彻底将人操开，交合处捂在衣裙下潮热衷更是泥泞不堪，被动的进进出出间不断挤压出更多白浊。  
沙瑞金完全掌控了节奏，熟稔的向那一处顶弄，没想到刚刚居然是自己先交代了出来，为了挽回颜面也要将李达康弄的彻底失控。“达康，是这里吗？”  
“停！别碰那里······啊！”李达康眼角刚刚消停的泪腺又一阵酸胀，身下含着的那根比刚刚更大了，肠壁的褶皱再次被彻底撑开，腺体被接连不断狠狠顶弄，“呜~沙瑞金·······混蛋！”  
“就会骂这个？不解气吧？”  
“你·······王八蛋！呜啊······”  
沙瑞金用袖子抹去了李达康脸上糊成一片的汗水和泪水，身下接力顶的更狠，“可惜你不会生，不然我们很快就能有一窝的小王八蛋了。”  
“胡说······”李达康的完全软了下来，有气无力的反驳。  
“别否认，只有我能让你这么沉沦。夫人，无论是身还是心，你都放不下我，是么？”沙瑞金胜券在握，颇有战场厮杀的士气，做着那事的同时依然展现出身姿矫健，见李达康不说话，忍着欲望骤然抽离。  
失了饱胀和热度让李达康一瞬间失措，“沙，沙瑞金·······你干什么？”  
“这么卖力，夫人连嘴上都不肯夸两句，寒心了。”沙瑞金故意用龟头在大张的穴口磨蹭，就是不进去，李达康只会比自己更加难熬。  
“别这样，你很······很······”薄唇微张，偏偏说不出口。  
“很什么呀？”沙瑞金的嗓音在原野间四面阔开，传令一般洪亮。  
“你很······”李达康咬牙，“接着干我，夫君~”  
沙瑞金依旧不满意，总得有点新进展吧，哀叹一声，“不能又要马儿跑又要马儿不吃草啊，连精神食粮都不给。”  
李达康向后蹭了蹭，沙瑞金也跟着往后挪了挪，就这么随着马背的起伏阳物不断戳在敏感的穴口附近，就是不进去，“卿，卿卿~”  
沙瑞金无奈，脸皮薄没办法，赞美什么的硬讨过分也没趣了，反倒怀疑真实性。索性满足了他，重新送了进去，“坐稳了。”  
“唔~”李达康发出一声满足的喟叹，硕大的器物带着温度挤走了空气，也将前一次的浊液挤出了不少，绵软的声音越发清晰，“夫君，你好大······”  
沙瑞金一个激灵，调整好速度和角度准备大起大落，“你说什么？”  
似是不满准备中减缓了的频率，李达康扭头薄唇试图贴近沙瑞金的皮肤，眼角连到颧骨的潮红皆入目，“瑞金，你，很大······给我好不好？”  
“死你身上都行。”沙瑞金借着重力一同在李达康每次落下时将自己送到最深处，想要顶穿一样不管不顾，速度越来越快，李达康任由气息喷薄而出，散放着人类骨血里埋藏的野性，已决意共度一生的人自然不能吝惜赞美，“好，你好厉害，唔~不行······啊啊啊啊快坏了，不要，唔——”  
“到底要还是不要。”沙瑞金做着最后的冲刺，抬起一掌抽在了隐在凌乱衣裙下的臀瓣上又将那里大力捏揉到畅快。  
“要！不·······不要，呜啊啊啊啊啊——”李达康发出一声软软的哭叫，前端一阵痉挛，射出了两股白浊，再次绞紧的肠壁将沙瑞金的精液也留在了极深处。快要被颠散的人倒在身后沙瑞金怀中时傻傻的想，要是女人的话，大概真的能生一个吧。  
马慢了下来，停在一处溪流边，粗喘着，沙瑞金抱着李达康翻身下来，看见唇角疲惫又满足的弧度，沙瑞金温柔的吻了上去，“达康，喜欢吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”


End file.
